


I Like Like You

by dunbar



Series: Thiam Week 2017????? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbar/pseuds/dunbar
Summary: “If we do this, we can’t go back.” Theo exhaled, lips inches away from Liam’s. And Theo wanted to, of course he wanted to. But if Liam backed off now, walked back inside with him like nothing happened, Theo would never bring it up again.“I think I’m okay with that if you are.”*slams hands on desk* Friends to Lovers is the shit.





	I Like Like You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fucjking gay that's all i've got as an excuse

Liam hadn’t exactly _meant_ to punch Stiles in the face. He just got sick of listening to his bullshit every time he showed up anywhere with Theo. It was always another snide remark, some scolding directed towards him for caring about Theo’s well being, or some shitty comment to Theo about his past. This time it was _Remind me why Theo isn’t rotting in hell anymore again?_ , not directed at anyone, but purposely loud enough for Theo to hear.

Theo didn’t mind, he’d told Liam he didn’t mind, and he never reacted really. But Liam knew the comments unnerved him and honestly, after everything he’d done, Liam had decided he never wanted to hear it again, so he _sort of_ pushed past Theo and gave Stiles a bloody nose before storming out the front door. 

Scott had freaked out and rushed from Malia’s side to Stiles’, and Theo had to stifle a small laugh. 

“Someone other than Theo go check up on Liam,” Scott said quietly as he handed Stiles a box of tissues. Theo rolled his eyes but figured now wasn’t the time to piss off the pack anymore than they already were bound to be, so he just nodded at Mason who rushed out of the room to follow Liam.

•••

“Hey,” Mason said softly as he walked up to Liam, who was sitting on the front porch, legs through the railing and hanging over the side.

“Hi,” Liam replied, just as quiet. Mason knew his best friend well enough to know how upset he was, and sat down next to him.

“No one’s gonna hold it against you.” Mason gave Liam a small pat on the arm, eliciting a sigh as he let the tension ease out of him.

“I wouldn’t care if they did. It wasn’t just an outburst, I don’t regret it.” Liam looked over, eyes pleading for Mason to understand, for _someone_ to understand. “Why does everyone treat him like that?”

“Liam, you know why.”

“No. That’s not Theo anymore, he’s done so much and after everything Scott would still barely let him stay at _my_ house. He still won’t stick up for him when it comes down to it, no one will. Stiles does nothing but pick on him and he can’t fucking defend himself because if he does he might get kicked out from the very tiny role he has in the pack.” Liam was full on ranting at this point. “He’s done a lot. He’s changed a lot, Mase.”

“The pack’s looking out for you,” Mason reassured patiently, not a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I don’t need protecting, especially not from Theo.”

“Have you told him?”

“What?” Liam looked over and raised an eyebrow.

“That you care about him, Li.” Mason grinned when Liam broke eye contact and blushed a light shade of pink.

“It’s not like that.”

“Liam, I may be human but you’re my best friend.” Liam let out a tiny laugh and Mason smiled at him. “And it’s okay, you know. The pack will come around, and Corey and I already kind of figured. I’m sure some of the others have an idea. Especially now.”

Liam blushed again, realizing what a scene he’d caused, but he still didn’t regret it for a second.

“I haven’t told him. I don’t think he cares like that,” Liam muttered, shaking his head.

Mason placed a gentle, comforting hand on his back and smiled again. “Talk to him. I think he’ll prove you wrong.”

“Okay,” Liam said, untangling himself from the railing and pushing himself up off the porch. 

Mason followed Liam back inside and gave Corey a knowing smile as they made their way towards Theo, who was leaning against the far wall and pretending not to care that they’d just walked back in.

Liam put his hand on Theo’s arm and stood on his tiptoes, and whispered something inaudible. Theo loosened up, uncrossing his arms and followed Liam back outside to talk. Scott looked like he wanted to say something and stop them, but he kept quiet too and just watched them leave.

“I wanted to talk,” Liam said once they were out of immediate earshot. He shifted his weight between his feet nervously and then started walking around Scott’s house, waiting for Theo to follow again.

“Sure. Thanks for sticking up for me.” Theo walked beside him and gave him a small smile, more genuine than his usual smirks. Liam had seen the expression a lot, but in that moment it felt different, warmer even.

“Yeah, no problem, you’re my friend and you shouldn’t have to take that.” Theo nodded and put his hands in his pocket, and he looked nervous too, or maybe just still humbled by having someone stick up for him.

“Actually, that’s sort of what I wanted to talk about,” Liam continued. “You’re a really good friend and I really like having you with me, especially when I’m upset. Like, I want to be alone but then you’re there and I realize I’d rather be with you?”

Theo was silent, not wanting to interrupt the moment with a snarky comment for once. 

“I guess what I’m getting at is that I… Like you a lot? A lot more than I planned.”

Theo looked over again, but Liam was looking down at his feet as they walked, blushing and radiating anxiety and embarrassment.

“Well, that’s really nice and all but I kind of knew we were friends? I live in your house.”

Liam laughed, not entirely easing the nerves plastered on his face but definitely calming him slightly.

“I mean… You know, like… I _Like like_ you?” Liam offered breathlessly, blush rising.

If Theo hadn’t been so distracted by the gravity of Liam’s words, he might have laughed at the ridiculous way he said it.

“Liam, we—I can’t.” Theo replied quickly, making sure not to let his heartbeat rise.

“I don’t mind you not liking me back, I just wanted to be upfront about it.” Liam said honestly, trying poorly to cover up the disappointment in his voice.

“You already know I do,” Theo said softly, and it only took Liam a second to catch on. The looks from across any room, in any conversation, the way Theo smiled with him, the way they talked—they all meant the same thing.

“Then why not?” Liam held Theo’s gaze, determined to get an honest answer out of him.

“I can’t hurt you,” Theo blurted out. If he gave in now, he’d never be able to take it back. And he thought Liam deserved better, a thousand times better. He was undeniably a broken mess, and Liam probably didn’t want to take that burden, Theo couldn’t live with himself if he hurt the one person he’d ever really cared about.

Liam stepped forward, coming dangerously close to closing the gap between them. “I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t be okay with it if I did,” Theo whispered back.

“I trust you.” 

“If we do this, we can’t go back.” Theo exhaled, lips inches away from Liam’s. And Theo wanted to, of course he wanted to. But if Liam backed off now, walked back inside with him like nothing happened, Theo would never bring it up again. 

“I think I’m okay with that if you are.”

“Me too.” Theo didn’t move, didn’t dare be the one to finally seal it. Liam, on the other hand, put his hands behind Theo’s head, pushing his neck down, down until their lips finally met, slowly at first. 

Theo put his hands on Liam’s back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss eagerly before Liam pulled away, laughing lightly when Theo let out a soft groan.

“Let’s go back inside,” Liam said, still grinning happily.

Theo let out another small noise and kissed Liam again, rougher and more passionate than the last. Liam reciprocated for a second before he pushed Theo off with a laugh and a gentle shove.

“If we do that inside we can piss off Stiles,” Liam said and he raised an eyebrow, and Theo smirked and raised one back mockingly. 

“Sounds good to me.”

•••

“And the time bomb returns,” Stiles said sarcastically, still pressing a tissue to his nose which seemed to have mostly stopped bleeding. Liam resisted the urge to growl, comforted by Theo’s hand which was holding his back lightly. Stiles and Liam got along usually, but some days Stiles pushed his anger too far, and today was clearly one of those days.

Stiles mumbled something about Theo’s presence too, but Scott shushed him before he could get to the point.

“You okay, Liam?” Scott asked gently, just as concerned for Liam as he was about Stiles.

Liam nodded and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Are you gonna say sorry now?” He asked, somewhat bitterly.

“Nope.” Liam smiled and took the opportunity to spin around and kiss Theo, who almost stumbled back with the force of the kiss but quickly caught himself and kissed back. 

“Scott, I think I’m gonna throw up.” Stiles said with a dramatic gag, while Malia laughed and let out an _ew_ and Corey high fived Mason.

**Author's Note:**

> im not stiles bashing btw i just don't think he'd ever come around 2 forgiving theo and liam would most definitely deck him for it inevitably. protective liam is canon & also i didnt know how 2 end this at all


End file.
